


Shore Leave

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Smut, public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty oneshot of Kaidan Alenko and Nick Shepard spending shore leave together after the Battle of the Citadel.<br/>NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Kaidan still couldn't believe it.

Here he was. On shore leave. With his CO.

How they had succeeded to pull this off was still a mystery to him as every newscast tried to get more interviews with Shepard after the Battle of the Citadel. Somehow they had managed to slip away unnoticed after Hackett had sent the whole crew on shore leave.

The breeze picked up, bringing with it a waft of tangy air from the ocean. He glanced around. First out to the bay, then back at the bungalow. What was taking Shepard so long? He returned his attention to the vid screen they had set up on the wooden deck.

Watching hockey practically on the beach in the middle February dressed only in Bermuda shorts was not something he had done before.

He took a swig of beer and closed his eyes, listening to the wind and the surf. As the sports commentators announced the end of the second intermission he considered calling Shepard, but then he heard quiet footsteps approaching. Kaidan watched the puck drop. So far it had been an even game, for which he was oddly grateful. It would have been easier if Nick and he were routing for the same team. As it was, though, they weren't. He wanted Vancouver to win, but he had learned already that Nick could be grumpy if her team lost. But, there was no way he was going to miss any of this game.

He focused on the ensuing game, not paying much attention to his surroundings when he heard a violent curse and the content of Nick's bowl of ice cream landed on his chest. He gasped.

_Damn, was that cold!_

He scooped the majority of the ice cream into the bowl and was just about to lick off his fingers when Shepard grabbed his arm. He turned his head to look at her. Hunger gleamed in her eyes and he watched as she knelt down beside him, licking her lips.

_What was on her mind?_

Nick stuck his fingers in her mouth, her tongue curling around them, licking off the melting ice cream. A warm feeling spread through him as he realized she was not only hungry for ice cream. She had the look of a predator stalking its prey. In this case him; and he enjoyed it. A finger ran along his chest, gathering up more ice cream and fudge sauce. She looked straight at him through half-closed eyes while she licked off her finger with a low moan. It was … arousing, to say the least.

He wasn't paying attention to the game anymore. He did not notice the goal Vancouver scored, instead his eyes were fixed solely on the woman beside him. Warmth tingled through him as his blood rushed to one certain body part. God, she was beautiful.

Nick leaned forward and, with a slow, languid swipe of her tongue, licked some of her spilled dessert from his chest. Her eyes met his and she smirked at him before continuing to lick off more of the ice cream and fudge sauce. Suddenly she pulled away, grinning again. She reached over him to the bowl of strawberries on the table. Taking one, she ran it over his chest before putting it in her mouth. She took another, though this time she held it in front of his mouth after she had collected molten ice cream onto it. Obediently he opened his mouth so she could put the strawberry in.

As he chewed she went back to cleaning his chest with her tongue. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and watched her. Swipe after swipe. She ran her tongue over a nipple, curling it slightly and he felt his cock twitch. A low growl escaped him as she grazed her teeth over the nipple. Then she ran her tongue down the middle of his chest following that thin trail of hair downward. She stopped when she reached the top of his shorts and lifted her head to look at him.

So far she had kept her hands mostly to herself except for at the beginning. Now she stuck her hands under the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and licked her lips before gazing at his erection. Wrapping a hand around his cock she began pumping slowly as she ran her tongue over his chest again. Their eyes met and he watched as her tongue traveled down his body.

She flicked her tongue over the head of his cock, making it twitch. He gasped as she engulfed it with her warm, moist mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip and he groaned as she took him in deeper, lightly grazing his erection with her teeth. This felt absolutely amazing. His mind had gone completely blank.

They had had sex several times - well, daily - since they had been sent on shore leave, but so far she hadn't given him an oral. It felt amazing. And she looked so fucking hot doing it.

She stopped pumping up and down with her hand and cupped his balls instead, squeezing them. Then she licked them with the flat of her tongue, always keeping her eyes on his face. She ran the tip of her tongue from the base of his erection to the tip and swirled it around its head again. She repeated this several times, running her tongue up and down his cock before taking it in her mouth again.

This felt entirely too good.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to stay down instead of bobbing up and down slowly. Their eyes locked as he felt her tongue toying with him. His other hand traveled down her back to her ass. He gave her buttock a squeeze and was rewarded with an approving hum as she sucked his length.

She pushed back against his hand holding her down and he let her move slowly up again. Now she alternated swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and engulfing it and sucking. The combination of her velvety tongue, the slight grazing of her teeth and the suction as she pulled in her cheeks was almost too much.

Dear God, he was going to come soon if she kept it up.

As if she had read his mind she pulled away and wrapped her hand around his member again, pumping slowly. Then she straightened up and kissed him, tongues dancing around each other.

Kaidan pulled away so he could whisper her name. She ran her tongue along his jawline to his ear and tugged at the earlobe with her teeth, eliciting a hiss from him, her hand still pumping slowly. Her clever tongue traveled downwards and once again she took his length in her mouth and sucked while her hand pumped up and down.

“Shepard … Nick, I'm going to come soon if you don't … Fuck.” He squeezed his eyes shut as she deep throated him.

She hummed as she sucked at his cock deep in her mouth, her lips firmly around him.

“Shepard … shit!” He clenched his eyes shut and his head fell back as his cock convulsed, spilling into her mouth. She swallowed everything, and then released him slowly.

He opened his eyes to look at her. The expression on her face was beyond smug.

“Enjoy that, Lieutenant?” she asked in a seductive voice.

“You bet, Commander,” he responded with a low, rasping voice. “And now it's my turn.”

Nick giggled. Another thing he could hardly believe. Commander _Fucking_ Shepard giggling like a girl in middle school because he’d told her it was his turn to go down on her. He straightened up a little and pulled her down onto him. She swung her leg over him so she straddled his lap, looking down at him expectantly. He marveled at the intense lust he saw burning in her eyes.

He grinned at her and slowly began running his hands up from her hips, pushing her tank top up. He skimmed the sides of her breasts lightly with his thumbs before running his hands down her sides again just as slowly.

She kept her eyes locked on his as she reached into the fruit bowl and laid another strawberry on her tongue. He watched as she pulled the sweet fruit into her mouth tantalizingly slowly. His hands wandered up again and this time he grazed her nipples with his thumbs and found them hard and erect.

She groaned softly and leaned forward to kiss him. His tongue met hers and he could taste himself on her, mingled with the sweetness of the fruit she had just eaten. But he did not want to taste himself right now. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to lap her essence and make her scream with pleasure.

He started kneading her breasts. Softly at first, then harder as she moaned again, grinding her hips against him. He stopped to pull her tank top over her head, granting him unrestricted view of her full breasts. In his eyes they were perfect. He rolled the nipples between his thumbs and forefinger, plucking and pinching slightly. Her moan grew louder. He pinched again. Harder, this time. Nick rocked her hips against him harder as well.

Kaidan straightened up a little and placed his mouth over one taut bud, drawing circles around it with his tongue, while he continued pinching softly and rolling the other with his fingers. He plucked harder, and caught the other nipple between his teeth and bit down softly, pulling on the pebbled skin with his teeth. He alternated soft licks of his tongue and biting her, mirroring every move with his fingers playing with her other breast.

She moaned louder.

He chuckled a deep masculine chuckle, changed his mouth to her other breast and sucked hard while pulling the nipple he had licked before with his other hand.

He was beginning to grow hard again.

After playing with her breasts he ran his hands down her sides again. Then, cupping her ass he stood up, lifting her. A small squeal of surprise escaped her. He carried her over to a low side table and laid her down on it. Hooking his thumbs on the waistband of her shorts he began pulling them off. She lifted herself a little so he could pull them over her buttocks. He undressed her slowly now, savoring the moment. Once her shorts were off he looked at her lying there with her legs spread, a damp spot visible on her lacy underwear.

He knelt down and ran calloused hands along the inside of her thighs, followed by a trail of kisses. As he switched from one thigh to the other he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her sex.

“Kaidan.” She was almost begging and he hadn't even touched the apex of her thighs yet.

He ran a thumb over the damp spot on her panties and rubbed lightly. Nick mewled softly. He loved the sounds she made for him. The mewling and moaning, panting and begging. He bent forward and caught the fabric of her panties between his teeth, easing them slowly off of her.

No sooner was the last bit of clothing removed he sat back and gazed at her. She returned his gaze with eyes clouded by desire as she lay sprawled on the table.

“Kaidan,” she repeated longingly.

He licked his lips and breathed in deeply, but did not move closer to her. He watched as she ran a finger along her slit, glistening with her wetness already, rubbing that sensitive mound with slow circles. His eyes darted to her face and back to her sex as she continued to rub herself. His cock twitched with arousal when she dipped her fingers into her core and slowly moved them in and out.

Nick pulled her fingers out and licked them off before plunging them back into her hot, wet core. Her other hand was kneading her breasts, pushing them up far enough she could run her own tongue over her nipples.

“Are you just going to watch as I fuck myself, Lieutenant?” she asked with a seductive purr.

He moved closer and pulled her fingers out of her and stuck them into his mouth, looking at her with a heated gaze. She returned the look, her eyes dark with desire. He ran his other hand up to the apex of her thighs again. He ran a finger along the length of her slit before spreading her slick folds as her hand curled into his hair, gripping tightly.

_Now. Now was the time._

Nick shuddered as he licked the length of her folds, lapping her essence, and sucked lightly at her clit. She bucked her hips up as he nibbled softly at every inch of her sex and he couldn't help grinning against her. He heightened the pressure of his tongue against her for several strokes only to pull back and tease her sensitive mound lightly with the tip of his tongue, swirling around faster and faster.

Her breathing was becoming erratic, the gasped moans that escaped her growing louder and he knew she was getting close.

Kaidan pulled away from her again and she she groaned in frustration, but he didn't intend on letting her wait long.

“Condom?” he asked in a hoarse whisper as he rubbed his thumb in slow circles over her sensitive mound.

“Left … pocket!” Her answer sounded strangled. He reached for her discarded shorts with his free hand and retrieved the wanted item, then he intensified his ministrations as he covered her sex again with his mouth. This time he slid his tongue into her very core while his thumb continued rubbing her clit at a slow pace, letting his tongue roam her inner walls.

Nick let out a strangled gasp. “Kaidan! Oh, fuck … fuck me!”

_Not yet._

He kissed her softly on her clit before circling it again with the tip of his tongue. Using his now free hands he swiftly unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his erection. But first he was going to bring her over the edge.

He thrust two fingers into her, pumping in and out, curling them slightly to put pressure on that one sweet spot. He felt her body stiffen as she approached her climax; she cried out wordlessly as it washed over her. He could feel the waves of her orgasm rippling through her as her inner walls clenched around his fingers.

Kaidan kissed his way up her abdomen, dipping his tongue into her navel, trailing it along the scar just below her rib cage, kissing her breasts and traveling further along her neck. All the while his fingers moved slowly in and out of her, waiting for her to ride out her orgasm before positioning himself at her entrance.

“Kaidan … now … please,” she panted as they gazed at each other intensely and he entered her. Carefully at first, then he picked up speed and thrust into her with long hard strokes.

Nick wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her, holding him closer. He slowed down and kissed her deeply before hooking her legs over his shoulders. The new angle allowed him to slide deeper and she gasped with every thrust. He felt his own orgasm building up again. Shepard moved in rhythm with him, biting his shoulder to stifle her moans. Kaidan buried his face in the nook of her neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he willed down his biotics.

He was _not_ going to flare. _He was not going to flare_.

Her moans pitched higher as she neared her climax. He felt her shudder as she fell apart; she called out his name, her fingernails digging deep into his back.

Kaidan concentrated on controlling his biotics. This and hearing her call out his name in ecstasy made him lose control of a different body part. With effort he managed to suppress his biotics as his orgasm surged through him, while her inner walls tightened  around his length. **  
**

Panting hard, they lay entangled, both feeling completely boneless. Kaidan rolled them off of the low table carefully, laying down on the wooden floor with Nick straddling him. **  
**

“Wow.” Her voice sounded shaky. “That was … something else. You are full of surprises.” **  
**

She leaned down to kiss him. **  
**

“Uh-huh. This was amazing.” Kaidan didn’t feel like saying anything else just yet. He looked around and blushed, “Oh, god.” **  
**

“What?” Nick ran her fingers in lazy circles on his chest, planting odd kisses here and there. **  
**

“Do … do you think somebody _saw_ us?” After her blowjob he hadn’t paid attention to their surrounding anymore; he had focused only on pleasuring her. Now the realization that they had had sex in clear view of the beach and several other bungalows sank in and he felt embarrassed. **  
**

Nick laughed. “Considering we just fucked on the porch I’d say chances are high somebody saw us. Or heard us.” She gave him a long look. “Are you having regrets?” **  
**

Kaidan shook his head. “None whatsoever. But, we missed the game.” He threw a remorseful glance at the vid screen. **  
**

Nick swatted him playfully. “Priorities, Alenko.”

“Your ice cream melted?” he offered.

They laughed and got up to grab their few scattered clothes. Kaidan headed off to take a quick shower. When he returned he saw Nick sitting there with two bowls of ice cream, smiling at him. Kaidan grinned as Nick snuggled close to him when he sat down next to her and pushed the replay button on the vid screen. He tightened his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy. **  
**

This shore leave could only be filed under memorable, and Kaidan found himself hoping for many more like it.


End file.
